


Bets are always worth it

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Sasha gives Irina the option of doing a bet. Irina does the bet and lands herself in trouble with Levi. But whenever Irina and Levi are alone, Sasha seems to appear.





	Bets are always worth it

                “Hey Irina, I got a bet for you,” Sasha said, grinning.

                “What is it?” I asked.

                “I want you to go up to Captain Ackerman and take a sip of his tea.” Sasha said.

                “What are we betting on?” I asked.

                “If you do it, I’ll give you my bread and potatoes for a week.  If you don’t, you give me your bread and potatoes.” She said, slightly salivating at the thought of getting my food.

                “Irina, don’t,” Eren started.

                “Fine, I’ll do it,” I said with a smirk and Sasha’s smile immediately disappeared.

                I got up and walked over to the table Captain Ackerman was seated at, leisurely sipping at his tea.

                “Mind if I join you Captain?” I asked, sitting down and kicking my muddy boots onto the table.  I heard a group of audible gasps coming from my friend’s table and throughout the dining hall.

                “What are you playing at Ms. Wilhelm?” he asked, setting his tea down.

                I quickly grabbed the cup and pressed my lips to it, his eyes widening in horror.  I took a long sip of his tea and he glared at me.  If looks could kill, I would be dead in a second.

                “Your tea is quite delicious, may I have the rest?” I asked sweetly.

                “Ms. Wilhelm, as punishment for your rebelliousness, you are to clean the headquarters and my room as I see fit.  You begin tomorrow.  Have a good evening.” He said, getting up, and leaving the dining hall.

                I got up as well, and headed back to my table.

                “Pay up Sasha,” I said, grinning.

                “You’re really cheerful about this.” she said, handing me the remains of her bread.

                “All he said is that I had to clean, he didn’t specify what I had to wear.” I said with a wink.

                “Irina, what do you mean?” Eren asked.

                “Let’s just say I have a _very_ inappropriate choice of attire set to wear.” I grinned.

                “Irina, you don’t mean-?” Sasha started.

                “Oh I do, Sasha.  I’ve been waiting for this moment for weeks.” I said, cutting her off. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, good night.”

                I went to my room and immediately began prepping my attire.

                The next morning, I put on my undergarments, then thigh-high black socks.  I pulled on the inappropriate maid attire I had hemmed for this exact purpose.  The hem of the skirt fell around my mid-thigh, so I made sure to wear my cute black lace panties. The top half of the dress was a corset style, with sleeves that barely covered my shoulder.  I put a black and white frilly ribbon in my hair and as a final touch, placed a lace collar around my throat.  I looked into the mirror and giggled.  This was going to be hilarious.

                I decided to start in the dining hall, sweeping the empty hall as everyone had already eaten and left to train.  The only ones who remained were Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, and Armin. 

                “Has the Captain seen you yet?” Sasha giggled.

                “No, not yet.” I said. “How do you think he’ll react?”

                “You’re probably a dream come true,” she said with a snort.

                After a few hours, I had finally cleaned the entire hall and made my way to the Captain’s headquarters. I knocked on his door, holding a tray of tea.

                “Well,” he started, but stopped when he saw my attire. “Ms. Wilhelm, what _are_ you wearing?”

                “You can call me Irina, Captain,” I said with a wink.  I pushed my way into his room and set the tray on the coffee table. “As for the attire, I figured it appropriate for my work today. Now would you like a cup of tea? And don’t worry, my hands are clean Sir.”

                “Uh yes.  I’ll take tea please.” He said, sitting down in an armchair.

                I poured the tea and added three cubes of sugar.  I brought it over to him and carefully gave it to him.

                “What shall I do next, Sir?” I asked.

                “The windows, please.” He answered, sipping his tea.

                “Yes, Captain,” I said with a salute.

                I grabbed a bucket of water and a sponge and began cleaning the windows.  I was very aware that the Captain was watching me, but I didn’t mind.  I admired him and knowing that he was watching me made my heart race.  I began humming a few German songs to help pass the time.

                Once I had done numerous chores for the Captain, he beckoned me over to him.

                “Yes, Captain?” I asked.

                “Please, just call me Levi.” He said.

                “What do you need Levi?” I asked.

                Instead of answering, he grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me onto his lap. 

                “Levi?”

                “Shh.” He whispered, grabbing me by the jaw.  He moved forward and bit the area of my neck just under my ear.  I gasped and he moved to kiss my lips.  Right as our lips met, there was frantic knocking at the door and we broke apart.  Sasha then barged in.

                “Irina!” she screamed, tackling me to the floor.

                “Sasha? What are you doing?” I asked.

                “I thought Captain had killed you since you were taking so long.” She said, hugging me tightly.

                “I’m fine.” I said, pushing her off me to get up.

                “Ms. Braus, what is the meaning of this?” Levi asked.

                “It’s dinner time, so I’m taking Irina now, bye.” She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of his room.

                “Go change.” She said, pushing me towards my room.

                I sighed.

                “Sasha, were you eavesdropping?” I asked.

                “Nope.  Why do you ask?”

                “You have amazing timing.” I said as I walked back to my room.  Sasha waited outside my room as I quickly changed and headed to the dining hall with her.

                I ate in silence, mulling over the day’s events.  I couldn’t believe that Levi had kissed me.  I had admired him from afar for a few months now, and did not expect Levi to share that admiration for me.

                “How was working with the Captain?” Armin asked.

                “Alright.  His room was already spotless so I didn’t have to do much.” I answered. 

                Halfway through eating, Sasha sadly dumped her bread and potatoes on my plate.  I ate a bit of it, then gave the rest back.

                “I’m not that hungry.  You can have the rest.  I’m going to take a bath, then go to bed.  See you guys later.” I said, getting up.

                I went to my room, grabbed my bathing things and bathrobe and walked to a bathroom with a vacant sign and walked in, flipping the sign as I did so.  I set my things on the small shelf next to the bathtub and immediately began running the water.  I poured a bit of oils in the water and once the water was deep enough, I sunk into the tub slowly, relaxing my body.

                I sighed in content.  I sunk under the water, getting my hair wet.  I began working the soap into my hair when Levi walked in.

                I gasped and sunk into the tub.

                “I am so sorry Irina, the sign said this bathroom was vacant.” He said, looking down, a blush forming on his cheeks.

                “It’s alright Levi.” I said, a blush forming on my cheeks.

                “You know, you looked rather sexy in your maid attire today,” he said softly, slowly making his way towards the tub.  He gently ran his hands through my soapy hair, trailing his hands down my neck and stopping at my shoulders.  He began massaging my shoulders and I leaned my head back in content.

                “Mm Levi,” I moaned softly.

                “Maybe I should make you my personal assistant,” he whispered into my ear.  But before I could reply, the door opened again.

                “Oops! Sorry! Didn’t know this bathroom was full!” Sasha said, covering her eyes.

                Levi immediately drew back and I sunk deeper into the water.

                “I’ll leave you be Irina.” Levi said, then dashed out of the room.

                “How’s your bath Irina?” Sasha asked.

                “Good. Now I’d like to finish it in peace.” I said, sounding a bit too harsh.

                “Ah sorry.” Sasha said, then left.

                I quickly finished my bath, pulled on my bathrobe, then headed to my room.  On the door, a letter was taped to it.  I grabbed the letter off the door, then entered my room.  I sat on the bed and tore it open.  It was the daily list of tasks for the following day.  The letter said I had stable duty until dinner.  I set the letter on my desk, then went to bed.

                I got up, stretched, got out of bed and pulled on my uniform.  I went to the main hall, grabbed an apple and dashed to the stables.  My horse, Blitz, reared up in excitement.

                “Hi, Blitz baby,” I said, walking over to his stall.  He nuzzled me with his nose and I giggled.

                “I brought my favourite boy an apple,” I said, holding the apple up to him, he ate it happily and licked my hand.

                “Good boy.  I have to take care of the others so I’ll be back later baby,” I said, giving him a final pat.

                I started at the far end of the stables, cleaning out the dirty hay and replacing it, filling the food and water troughs and grooming the horses.  As I was cleaning out the final stall, I flung the dirty hay into the centre of the stable, not paying attention to where I was tossing it.

                “You should be more careful, you could hit someone with filthy hay.”

                I turned around and saw Levi standing outside the stall, a clump of dirty hay on the ground next to him.

                “Sorry Sir,” I said. 

I finished removing the dirty hay and began piling clean hay into the stall. 

“Any reason you’re here?” I asked.

“Well I knew you were the only one who got stable duty today and I figured the stables would be empty so we could talk.” Levi answered.

“Talk about what?” I asked, beginning to brush one of the horses.

“Well about yesterday.” He started, but stopped.  I glanced up and he was blushing.

“What about yesterday?” I asked, moving closer to him.

“Well-” Levi started, but was interrupted by Armin bursting into the stables.

“Captain! Irina! Titans have been spotted near the wall!” Armin said, then dashed back out of the stables.

“Fuck,” I muttered, running out of the stables, and running to the armoury.  I grabbed my gear quickly, then began using my ODM gear to maneuver myself across the city.  At some point, I flung myself high into the air, soaring over the rooftops when I began to lose balance mid-air.  I looked around and noticed one of the wires had snapped.

I was fucked.  Since my ODM gear was broken, I wouldn’t be able to land safely and I was high above the rooftops.  I began falling in an arc to the ground.  I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. 

I eventually felt an impact and searing pain in my left arm as I tumbled across the ground.  I opened my eyes and found myself on top of Levi and Sasha, who were glaring at each other.

I went to push myself off the ground, but pain went shooting through my left arm.

“Shit!” I yelled, cradling my injured arm.

“Irina!” Levi said, moving towards me.  Sasha stood up as well but Levi ordered her to stay back.

“But Captain…” Sasha started but Levi cut her off.

“Go defend the wall.  That’s an order Braus!” Levi yelled.  Sasha took a step backwards then ran off. 

“What happened?” I asked.

“You were falling.  Sasha and I both moved to catch you and ended up colliding.  Luckily we still caught you.” He explained. “Now we have to get you to the infirmary.”

“Just leave me, go defend the wall.  I’m fine.” I said, getting up.  Before I could walk off, Levi grabbed the wrist of my good arm.

“I can’t let you go alone.” He said.

“Why?” I asked.

“I’ve admired you for so long.  I would curse myself if anything happened to you.” He said, a blush beginning to dust his cheeks.

“Levi, I feel the same way.” I said, entwining my fingers with his. “But we should hurry.”

“I’m going to do something risky.” He said.

“What?”

“I’m going to carry you back using my ODM gear.” He said, picking me up bridal style.

“It’s too dangerous.” I said, but Levi ignored me and began maneuvering us back towards headquarters.  He set me down at the entrance, gave me a quick kiss, then left to defend the wall.

I walked by myself to the infirmary.  The doctor there immediately began setting the bone straight and I screamed in agony.  He wrapped my arm in a splint and gave me a cup of herbal tea.  I sat on the bed, anxiously waiting for Sasha and Levi to return.  After a few minutes, I couldn’t take it anymore.

I got out of bed and left the infirmary, sprinting down the hall to the armoury.  I grabbed a new gear system and new blades.  I left the armoury and used my ODM to maneuver to the wall.  There was a lone titan and I lunged for it.  I cut hard with the sword in my right hand, as my left arm was useless due to injury.  I made a single deep cut to the back of its neck, but that was not enough to kill it.  I went to lunge again, but the titan grabbed me. 

I screamed and tried to escape but to no avail.  I continued to thrash, knowing it wouldn’t help anything.  There was a blur of silver and green behind the titan and the titan began to fall forward.  An unknown force grabbed me from the titan’s hand and whisked me towards the wall. 

“What were you thinking?” Levi asked, angrily grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

“I couldn’t sit idly while you protected the city.  I wanted to make sure you were safe.” I said, casting my eyes to the ground.

He sighed angrily, then picked me up bridal style and held me tightly against his chest. 

“Levi, please put me down.” I said, squirming slightly.  But he tightened his grip and I gasped.

He brought us back to headquarters, walked throughout the living quarters and eventually set me down in his room.  He locked the door behind him.  He gently took my face in his hands and pressed his forehead against mine.

“I was so worried when you got injured, then you risked your life further and got grabbed by a titan.”

“I’m sorry Levi, I was worried and wasn’t thinking.”

“What if I couldn’t save you in time?” he asked, raising his voice. “You would be gone and how do you think that would make me feel?”

“Levi-” I started, but he roughly grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly.  He slowly began moving me backwards until I collided with his desk.

“Can I make you mine Irina?” he asked, running his hands over my hips.  I wrapped my good arm around his neck.

“Yes,” I answered, kissing him passionately.

As he kissed me back, he carefully pulled my jacket off, making sure not to cause pain to my injured arm.  I tried pulling off his jacket with my good arm, but ended up struggling.  Levi broke the kiss, pulled his jacket off and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.  As he did that, I kicked off my boots and began to undo my belt.  He tossed his shirt across the room and I fumbled with the button on my pants.  Levi undid the button for me and slid my pants off my legs.  He kicked his boots off to the side.  I began unbuttoning my shirt and pulled it off.  Levi grabbed my hair and pulled me into a rough kiss.  I ran my nails down his back and he bit my lip in response.

“Such a naughty girl,” he whispered as he broke the kiss.

He turned me around and bent me over the desk. He began gently massaging my hips and I moaned softly.  He leaned over me and kissed me gently on the lips.

“Are you ready?” he whispered, his hands at my underwear.

“Yes,” I said and he slowly began to remove my underwear, teasing me.  Once he threw them in some corner of the room, he began to kiss up my leg.  I wanted to scream with anticipation.  Once he reached my mid-thigh, he stopped and a few moments later I felt his hips against mine.

He gently pushed himself inside of me and I moaned softly. He held my hips gently as he began to thrust into me a bit harder. With my good arm, I gripped the other side of the desk, panting heavily.  Levi was a torturous lover, switching between slow, lazy thrusts and rough, animalistic thrusts.  During one of his animalistic moments, I began feeling myself reach my climax.

                “Levi,” I half-moaned, half-shrieked as I climaxed.

                “Irina,” Levi breathed as he finished.  He removed himself from me and stood me up. He kissed me softly on the lips and then picked me up.

                He placed me on his bed, then crawled next to me.  He threw the blankets over us and moved to cuddle me, taking care not to disturb my injured arm. We lay like that for hours, letting the day pass us by.

 


End file.
